Captured
by teenage.tradgedy
Summary: "I have some grave news," Dumbledore said, looking around somberly. His eyes landed on James in a way that made his hair stand on end. Keeping his eyes locked on James', he continued, "I'm afraid, one of our own has been captured." READ AND REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…like I could do J.K. Rowling justice.**

* * *

James Potter was happy as could be. How could he not be? He had marvelous friends, a beautiful girlfriend, a great job, a great family. What more could he ask for?

Currently, he was pacing one spot on the streets of Diagon Alley, waiting for said girlfriend to walk out of Florish & Blotts. The bell jingled as the door opened, revealing a casually dressed Lily Evans.

"It's about time," James teased, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"There's nothing wrong with enjoying shopping," she said, stopping in front of him.

"There is when you're shopping for books," he said, grinning cheekily.

"You're just jealous," she said, and turned on her heel. James took it as his cue, and easily fell into step beside her, grabbing her bags from her. She smiled at him and slipped her small hand in his, absentmindedly humming as they strolled the cobblestone road.

"So what are we doing?" James asked, and Lily's forehead pinched with thought.

"Well, I don't know what I'm doing, but I know if you miss another Marauder bonding day, Sirius will personally murder me," she laughed, and James grimaced.

"You're probably right," he said, and Lily let out another laugh, "Suppose I'll have to go bond with the guys. You'll be alright?" he asked, looking down at her, worried

"I'm a big girl James, I can get home by myself," she smiled, "go have fun," she said, nudging his arm with hers.

"I am having fun," he said, and she shook her head fondly

"Just go James," she said exasperatedly, fighting a smile, "I'll see you tonight."

"We're doing something?" he asked, frowning slightly in his confusion. Lily shot him an expression of mingled amusement and exasperation.

"No," she said, "we have an Order meeting."

"Right!" James exclaimed, and she grinned, shaking her head, "See you tonight then," he said

"Bags?" she said, holding her hand out, and he shook his head

"No need for a pretty young thing as yourself to have to carry such awfully heavy bags. I'll bring them tonight," he said, and Lily sighed

"I'm not going to win, am I?" she asked, and James shook his head

"Bye Lily."

"Bye James," she said, smiling as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"I'll miss you!" James said dramatically, and Lily giggled, prying her hand from his.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, giving him one last smile and a small wave before walking away from him. James watched as she sauntered away, hips swaying and hair bouncing lightly, before she turned the corner and disappeared from view.

* * *

The boys reached the Order Headquarters to see it almost full.

"Can you see her?" James asked, using his height to peer over the heads of the rest of the Order, looking for a sign of crimson.

"No," Peter said from behind, looking in the opposite direction

"Not on this side either," Remus said

"I third that," Sirius said, before clapping James on the shoulder, "She'll be here in a jiffy mate, let's find a seat," he said, before steering the still searching James to the large oval table in the middle of the grand room.

"But this is Lily," James said, as Sirius shoved him into a chair, "she's never late for these things," he said, and Sirius shrugged

"She's not late, it hasn't started yet," he said.

Just then, Dumbledore entered the room, and James shot Sirius a look, "hasn't started, has it?" He asked, and Sirius chuckled

"You worry too much mate," sirius said, "Lily's a smart bird. She probably just fell asleep, or got carried away reading or something," he said, causing James the snort. It sounded awfully like something his girlfriend would do.

"You're probably right," James sighed, and saw Sirius relax slightly out of the corner of his eye

"Of course I am," he said. James opened his mouth to make a joke, but was silenced by a stern glance from Remus as Dumbledore stood up.

"Pay attention," Remus hissed, and James chuckled, "If only so you can fill your girlfriend in later," Remus added.

"Why would I need to do that with you around?" James retorted, but sat up straighter anyway.

"Wonder what happened," Sirius whispered, as they watched Dumbledore scan the room, a devastated expression on his face

"No idea, but its obviously not good," Peter said, voice quivering slightly.

"I have some grave news," Dumbledore said, looking around somberly. His eyes landed on James in a way that made his hair stand on end. Keeping his eyes locked on James', he continued, "I'm afraid, one of our own has been captured."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine…**

* * *

"Bye James," she said, smiling as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"I'll miss you!" James said dramatically, and Lily giggled, prying her hand from his.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, giving him one last smile and a small wave before walking away from him. She could feel James' eyes on her as she walked away, and smiled slightly, reveling in the fact that he cared so much.

She turned the corner, glancing quickly to see James just where she'd left him, before the brick wall masked her view of her boyfriend. She continued to walk down the streets, waving as she passed by Ollivanders and heading through the archway into The Leaky.

"Anything Lily?" Tom the bar man asked, and she smiled

"No thanks Tom, just heading home," she said politely, before pushing the door of the old pub open and stepping into Muggle London.

Lily Evans had always loved the idea of living in Muggle London. She wasn't like most of the magical folk she knew who wanted to live in magical colonies. She liked the idea of nobody knowing who she was as she walked down the street.

The day was pleasant, the sky a pleasant blue hue, the weather not wet for the first time in a long time, so she decided to walk to her apartment building. It was only a few minutes away, a path she had walked multiple times.

She hummed absentmindedly to herself as she passed the familiar brick buildings. The park a minute away from her building was full of screaming children. There were a few mothers standing by a bench where a hooded couple sat. A small girl with blonde hair waved to her, her childlike grin missing 3 teeth, and Lily laughed, waving back to the girl, who giggled and ran towards her.

Upon seeing the distressed mother, who was probably assuming her child was going to sprint onto the street, Lily hopped over the small hedge, and crouched down in front of the girl.

"Hi," she said, and the girl beamed. Behind her, the mother relaxed and slowed down to an easy walk.

"Hai," the girl said, "my names Wonnie," she said, and Lily smiled

"Ronnie?" She asked, and the girl nodded happily, "my names Lily," she said, and the girl giggled

"Tha's my mummy's name," she garbled as the mother approached, "mummy! Hew names Wiwy awso!" She squealed, and the mother chuckled

"So sorry about her," she said, smiling at Lily, who grinned and stood up, brushing off the back of her pants.

"It was my pleasure," she said sweetly.

"Lily Johnson, nice to meet you," the lady said, and Lily smiled, taking her hand in a comfortable handshake

"Lily Evans," she smiled, "Do you live around here?" She asked, making polite conversation.

"Yes! We wive wiiiiiight thewe," Ronnie drawled, pointing to the building across the park with a sticky finger.

"And speaking of, its time to go home," her mother said, picking the child up, "nice to meet you," she said, smiling at Lily.

"Bye," Lily smiled as the mother and the protesting toddler walked away. Chuckling, Lily hopped over the hedge and continued home.

As she walked, there was a crack behind her, and she turned quickly to see the old, hobbling hooded couple following her, one with a cane. She thought nothing of it; there were tons of old couples living in this area.

She turned the corner into the alleyway by her building, and saw the old couple following behind her. But something was different. It took her a second to register that they were standing up straight, and that the cane had been tossed to the floor. Lily's breaths came out in pants, as she reached for her wand, her hands slightly shaky.

She stopped, taking a deep breath, before twisting around, wand drawn.

"Stupefy!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Lily's wand hit the floor, landing right next to the door of her apartment building. She was frozen.

In front of her, the two people pushed their hoods back

"Well, well, well," Bellatrix cackled, "if it isn't THE Lily Evans!" she squealed, grinning insanely, "Rodolphus! Look what WE caught!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

"Where is she?" James hissed, glaring at Dumbledore, who sat somberly behind his seat. He was aware of the pitying glances from the rest of the Order, the shock on the faces of his friends, but he couldn't care at the moment, "WHERE?" he roared, standing up.

"James," Dumbledore said, but James snorted.

"Answer the questions! Where. Is. She?" he asked, and Sirius stood up, resting his hand on James' shoulder

"Maybe you're jumping to conclu-"

"I AM NOT JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS!" James bellowed, turning to glare at Sirius, "GO AHEAD! ASK HIM! GO ON!" he yelled, pointing gat Dumbledore. Sirius turned to Dumbledore slowly, as did the rest of the Order.

Dumbledore ducked his head.

"I'm afraid the Dark side has taken Lily Evans," he said sadly, and James' knees buckled, causing him to fall onto the chair. Sirius was still standing, looking blankly at Dumbledore.

"Where do they have her?" Remus asked, his tone clipped.

"I'm afraid we don't know," Dumbledore said, watching warily as James' jaw clenched furiously.

"You _don't bloody know_?" he yelled, shooting out of his chair again.

"James, mate, calm down," Peter said in a small voice.

"LIKE HELL IM GOING TO CALM DOWN!" James screamed.

"James," Sirius said sternly. James looked over at him, and Sirius nodded slowly. James huffed and threw himself down on the chair, arms crossed, jaw clenched, eyes sparkling with tears, "What's the plan?"

"We're monitoring the situation," Dumbledore said, eyes stuck firmly on James, who was shaking with sobs now, head in his hands, Remus patting him soothingly on the shoulder, "as soon as we get wind of where she's being kept, Alastor," he said, gesturing to Alastor Moody, who cleared his throat and stood up.

"I'll be leading a group to the place she's being kept," he said in a raspy voice, "And we'll fight her out of there," he said, looking around at the now fierce faces of the Order, "I'm going to need seven-"

"I'll do it," Sirius said

"Me too," Remus said, standing up

"Same," Peter said.

"I'm going," James choked out, wiping his eyes as he stood up, his face red.

"I'm sorry, but you four are too connected to the situation," Alastor said, and turned away.

"I'm. Going," James said fiercely.

"I'm afraid you _cant _Potter," Moody said, turning to him.

"And why's that?" James yelled, hands clenching into fists

"Because you love her," Dumbledore said quietly, and James growled, "If anything happens to Lily…" he said, and James' shut his eyes tightly.

"You would break formation and jeopardize not only yourself and Evans, but the rest of the group as well," Alastor said, and James glared at him.

"Sadly you have no choice Moody," James said, and Alastor quirked an eyebrow at him, "Because I'll be going whether or not I'm in your bloody formation," James said, crossing his arms.

"Dumbledore?" Alastor said, turning to Dumbledore, who was regarding James with a curious expression.

"James," Dumbledore said quietly, and James' head snapped towards him, eyes burning furiously. Dumbledore regarded him for a second, before nodding his head, "he can go," he said to Moody, who huffed.

"Fine," Moody muttered, and James nodded furiously, "But the other three aren't going," he said, nodding towards Sirius, Remus and Peter, all of whom yelled.

"She's our friend too," Sirius growled, and Moody huffed.

"You're going to ruin my formation," he muttered. He frowned at the determined faces for a second before sighing, "Fine, we need two more," he said, and the three boys exhaled.

* * *

James didn't move as the rest of the Order milled out, throwing him sympathetic glances and patting his shoulder. He sat in his chair, arms crossed, glaring across the table at Dumbledore, who hadn't moved either, as if expecting this.

Sirius looked at James, hesitating.

"Go," James said harshly, blinking away a fresh round of tears. Sirius looked at his best mate for a second, before nodding slowly and gesturing at Remus and Peter, who stood up.

"She'll be okay," Sirius murmured, clapping James on the shoulder, before the three of them left, their feet dragging sadly. The doors shut behind them, leaving James with Dumbledore.

"What happened?" James choked. Dumbledore took his glasses off, massaging his temples, his eyes closed.

"She was walking home," Dumbledore said, and James whimpered.

"She was _walking _home?" he groaned, "she's so _stupid_," he cried, shaking his head, "I keep_ telling _her to _apparate _home! Why won't she bloody listen?" he yelled, and Dumbledore ducked his head.

"I don't know what was happening, James," Dumbledore said, "But I do know that she was attacked in an alleyway by her building," he said, and James groaned.

"Is she…is she," James cleared his throat, "Is she alive?" he rasped out.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, and James let out a breath, doubling over in relief, "As far as I know, Lord Voldemort has no intention of murdering her," he said, and James' eyes narrowed

"Then what does he want with her?" he growled, and Dumbledore sighed.

"Information."

* * *

"Please! I don't know! Please!" Lily cried, as Bellatrix dug her nails into Lily's arm, torturing her for information. The nails broke through Lily's skin, leaving five crescent shapes in her forearm, four on one side and one on the other.

"You think this is bad?" Bellatrix sung, cackling, "Just wait, The Dark Lord will soon arrive," she hissed, and pulled back her sleeve, exposing the horrid dark mark.

"No! Please!" Lily sobbed, shaking her head.

"Then tell me, mudblood," Bellatrix preened, "What's Dumbledore got planned?" she asked, and Lily shook her head.

"I don't know," she whimpered, before screaming as Rodulphus Lestrange, who was holding her hands, dug the piece of glass he was holding into the back of her leg, "Please! Stop! I don't know anything!" she sobbed.

"Don't know anything, do you?" Bellatrix sung. She nodded towards Rodulphus, who let go of the sobbing Lily, causing her to fall to the floor, unsteady on her feet, "Well then mudblood," Bellatrix whispered, crouching down so she was kneeling next to Lily's head, her lips at her ear. She grabbed Lily's hand, and folded the fingers down, leaving only the pointer finger out, "Why don't you call the Dark Lord then?" she whispered, pressing Lily's finger to the dark mark.

"No!" Lily sobbed, as her hand slapped onto the stone floor.

"The Dark Lord wont be so kind," Bellatrix cackled, "Tie her up," she instructed Rodulphus, before sauntering out of the cell in which Lily was being held captive, the iron doors shutting behind her with a slam.

Lily continued to shake, crying, as she felt Rodulphus Lestrange grab her hands, tying them together with a thick piece of rope, "Please," she whispered, and heard a deep chuckle.

"Begging are you?" he snarled, tying up her feet with ferocity, "And I thought Mudbloods could sink no lower."

* * *

There was a crack as James appeared in the dark alleyway by Lily's building. He looked around, tears in his eyes.

"Lumos," he whispered, the light from the tip of his wand burning his retinas, but he couldn't find himself to care. He walked over to the wall, scanning it, investigating, searching.

Something caught his eye, and he turned quickly to see something foreign lying underneath the entrance of the building. Dropping onto his hands and knees, James stretched his arm, illuminating the step

Lying there, underneath the step, was Lily's wand.

"Lily," he whispered, a tear hitting the pavement, as he reached forwards and took the wand into his hand. The traced the familiar floral pattern running on the length of the wand, before standing up, wiping the tears from his eyes, "I'll find you," he whispered, tucking the wand into his pocket, and turning on the spot

* * *

She had no idea how long she'd been lying there, face down, face wet, on the stone cold floor. Her throat was dry, her body aching. The sickly feel of dried blood coated her leg and arm where Rodulphus and Bellatrix had maimed her.

She felt the floor vibrate as the sound of footsteps sounded through the cellar. Suddenly she cried out as a hand grabbed the back of her head and pulled her head up by her hair. It took her eyes a little while to focus, eventually showing her the tall hooded figure standing in front of her.

"Leave," a high cold voice commanded, coming from beneath the hood of the cloak, a voice causing shivers to run down Lily's spine. Whoever was holding her head let go, causing her head to fall unceremoniously back down onto the floor. She felt the skin split on her forehead as her forehead hit a rather jagged part of the stone floor, and bit her lip to hide the resulting whimper.

"What do you want?" she managed to choke out through the dryness in her throat and the lump of sadness, and heard the high, raspy chuckle.

"Brave girl," the voice rung, high and clear. She suddenly felt herself jerked up, and saw that he had his wand out, and was levitating her. She felt herself dropped unceremoniously into a wooden chair she'd noticed in the corner of the room, and gulped. The man pointed his wand at the chair, and suddenly vines tied themselves around her hands and feet, tying them to the chair.

"I asked you a question," Lily managed, wanting to sound confident, but the tremble in her voice ruined the desired effect.

"Lord Voldemort admires your courage," he said, standing in front of her.

"Does he, now?" she spat. The figure chuckled, and reached it's hands up, pulling the hood of the cloak back to reveal a snake-like face, with slits for nostrils, eyes of deep red, and a cruel smirk. Lily held back a wince as she took in his features; she had never seen anything so repulsive.

"Lily Evans," Voldemort said, his clear voice with a lilt of danger in it, "You have something I desire."

"And what's that?" Lily asked, glaring at the man.

"Tell me," he whispered, twirling his wand dangerously between his fingers, "what is it Dumbledore is planning in his little meetings?" he asked, his tone mocking.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lily said stiffly.

"Stubborn this one," Voldemort mused, "No worries, these things can be fixed," he said, eyes flashing dangerously, "_Crucio_!"

* * *

James barged into Dumbledore office a few days later, the letter crumpled in the palm of his hand, "You found her?" he asked urgently, stopping in front of Dumbledores' desk.

Dumbledore nodded, "You set out tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ONCE AGAIN, I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Lily groaned, finally regaining consciousness. She didn't know how long she'd been out. Her throat was dry and scratchy, her mouth was dry, her nose was burning, her skin was tight, her muscles were sore, she was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her hair was falling in sweaty, sticky waves, clutching to any available skin it could find. She couldn't see anything, having been blindfolded, and reveled in imagining that nothing was happening, that the world ceased to exist.

Behind the putrid smelling material covering her eyes, Lily closed them, picturing James. She felt her body quiver as she thought of how she'd probably never get to see him again, never get to be with him again. Intense hurt filled her chest as she imagined how he was dealing with everything. James cared deeply about her, that much she knew for certain, and she knew that not knowing where she was, was probably torturing him. She also knew how furious he'd be when he found out where she really was. She wondered if he already knew, deciding that he probably did. If anything, she was sure Voldemort had bragged to Dumbledore about having captured one of the Order.

She shook the sad thoughts out of her head, wanting to just remember James, if maybe for the last time. The way he laughed. The way he'd kiss her forehead. The way his eyes would twinkle when he teased her. The feeling of his hand in hers. The way he smelled. The different colours in his hazel eyes. The way he held her hand proudly. The way he glared at people for calling her rude things. How he goofed around with his friends, returning to her with another bruise every time, fighting off her anger with a goofy smile and a kiss. The way he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. The way he told her he loved her. The way he wrapped his arms protectively around her when she was crying. Waking up to feel his arms wrapped securely around her, feeling as if nothing could hurt her.

She felt a sob leave her chest.

"So you're awake," a voice drawled, and her eyes flew open behind the blindfold, looking around desperately for the source, but seeing nothing but black. She heard footsteps and prepared herself for the pain she knew would be coming.

"Fetch the Dark Lord," another voice instructed, this one deeper.

"He wants to speak with you Mudblood," a male voice crooned, merely centimetres away from her ear, "Where's dear Potter when you need him, eh?" it cackled, and Lily felt her back stiffen angrily at the mention of James.

"Leave him out of this," she hissed, and the voice cackled.

"Think of this Mudblood. You've been missing a week now," it said, and Lily froze, "and has he come to save you yet?" it whispered, right next to her ear, "really cares for you, doesn't he?" it snickered, and Lily bit back her reply. Sassing him, she decided, really wouldn't help her.

"This isn't about him," she said, and the voice sniggered.

"It's not," it agreed, moving behind her, "But just imagine how much fun it would be to inform him of your death," the voice continued, and Lily shuddered, "Would come and take on the Dark Lord himself, wouldn't he?" it sniggered, and Lily closed her eyes.

"He wouldn't," she protested, but it was an empty accusation, and they both knew it.

"We both know he would, Evans," the voice said quietly, "And when he does, the Dark Lord will be only too happy to send him to you," it added.

"He'll never _touch _him," she said angrily, and the voice sniggered.

"You're far too easy to threaten," the voice said, "with all this love business."

"That will be enough," the dreaded high, clear voice rang, and Lily felt her body quiver in response, as if trained; hearing that voice meant pain.

"Yes, my Lord," the voice said quietly. Lily heard footsteps, and assumed her company had left, leaving her alone with Voldemort.

"Now, have we decided to share information?" Voldemort asked, and Lily sat up straighter.

"I've told you! I don't know anything!" she said, "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Too far Mudblood," Voldemort whispered, "You go too far. _Crucio!_"

The sound that filled the chamber filled Lily with dread, and with shock she realized the high-pitched noise was her own piercing shriek of agony as the curse attacked her body. She was almost certain there were knives everywhere, piercing every centimeter of her body, underneath her skin as well, as if her muscles were twisting, her tendons snapping, her bones stretching, too long for her skin, trying to get out.

And all of a sudden, the pain was gone, leaving her sobbing and gasping for breath. Her forehead was coated with sweat, her body sore, her mind starting to fade in and out of consciousness, multicolored spots scattering across her mind.

"You want more?" Voldemort asked, his voice sounding entertained. The sound of it made Lily want to spit at him in disgust, "Tell me what you know," he preened, and Lily whimpered.

"I-I can't," she cried, and Voldemort clucked his tongue.

"That's no good. I'll have to loosen your tongue further," he said, "_Crucio!_"

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Sirius asked, his jaw set, as he looked at Alastor Moody. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Moody, James and two others were standing around a table, looking down at a rough sketch of what was supposed to be the building where Lily was held.

"This is where Evans is," Moody said, marking the chamber in which Lily was being kept captive with an 'x'.

"So how do we get in there?" Remus asked.

"The entrance is here," Moody continued, marking the entrance to the building with another 'x'.

"That's not too far," one of the others said, and Moody snorted.

"On paper it isn't, Rookie," he said, "But in person, that's about 10 yards, not to mention all the security we're going to have to get past," he muttered, "If I were Voldemort, I'd have guards stationed here, here, here, here, here and here," he said, marking each respective 'here' with green dots.

"You missed a spot," Remus muttered, rolling his eyes.

"So what are we going to do?" Sirius asked, and Moody sighed.

"We're apparating," he said, and we'll find ourselves right outside the entrance. Thing is, there's only one entrance, so it's not like we can get to Evans any other way," he said, looking pointedly at James, who was eying the 'x' representing Lily with raw intensity.

"Then what?" James asked, his voice blank and expressionless as it had been all week.

"Well, we bust in," Moody said, "You two," he said, nodding towards Peter and Remus, "Will take out the first guards we meet, along with myself and the other two," he said, nodding towards the other two men, who nodded.

"What do we do?" Sirius asked

"Potter and yourself are to go ahead of us, and attack the guards directly ahead. By this point, I'm assuming some sort of alarm would have gone off," Moody said, "so we'll quickly join Black and Potter in taking out all the guards, who'll run straight at us, I assume."

"What about Lil?" James asked, glaring at Moody, "wont they use her as bait when they see us enter?"

"Which is why, Mr. Potter, I'm putting _you _in charge of getting her the bloody hell out of there," he said, and James nodded shortly, "Don't worry about the rest of us," he said, "As soon as you have a hold on her, you disapparate. As soon as you have disappeared, we'll follow shortly," he said, and the others nodded, "Understood?"

"Understood."

* * *

Lily groaned as the door to her chamber slammed open.

"Get up Mudblood," Bellatrix cackled, her shoes clacking on the stone floor as she made her way over to Lily

"What do you want?" Lily asked, her voice too raspy to pass off as vicious.

"I'm bored," Bellatrix said, the smirk evident in her tone, "So I came to play. You ready to play, Mudblood?" Bellatrix snickered. Lily heard the unmistakable swiping of a wand being pulled out of it's casing, "Now, what can we play?"

"How about, turn around and get the bloody hell out of here? I've heard it's fantastic," Lily spat, and heard Bellatrix's sharp intake of breath.

"Watch what you say Mudblood," she said in a low, dangerous voice, "Or else we could have an- oops!" she cackled as Lily screamed, a sharp pain striking at her calf. She felt something run down her leg, the unmistakable scent of blood in the air, "I like this game," Bellatrix snickered, "Although, it'd be far more amusing of you could _watch _the pain," she whispered, and suddenly, Lily could see. Her vision was blurred because of dehydration, torture, and her loss of blood, but she could see.

Bellatrix was standing in front of her, wand poised to attack, smirking down at her, "Peek-a-boo!" Bellatrix cackled, before flicking her wand, causing Lily to cry out as another gash appeared on her upper arm, blood trickling slowly down and dripping onto the floor.

"Bellatrix," a voice said from the doorway, and Lily looked up to see Rodulphus Lestrange smirking, "You're getting the floor dirty."

* * *

"Well, here we go," Sirius said, looking at James.

"You be careful," James said, and Sirius rolled his eyes

"Always am," he said, "You too."

"Always am," James mimicked, and Sirius let out a humorless chuckle.

"Promise me something," Sirius said, and James looked at him, "If anything _has _happened to her," he said, and James' jaw clenched, "Promise me you'll still fight to get out of there," he said, and James sighed.

"Padfoot I-"

"_Promise me_," Sirius said, and James looked at his best mate for a second, before sighing and nodding.

"I promise."

* * *

"Last chance Mudblood," Voldemort said, walking at an eerily slow pace as he entered the chamber, where Bellatrix was still playing games, Rodulphus sniggering in a corner, and Lily sobbing, "Tell em what you know."

"Never," Lily said, and Voldemort hissed.

"Wrong answer," his tone was deadly quiet, "Out," he snapped at the other two, who bowed down before leaving the chamber, "You'll regret this Mudblood," Voldemort hissed, before walking out of the chamber.

* * *

"You know the plan," Moody hissed as they landed, "Potter and Black to the back. Good luck men," Moody said, before he pointed his wand at the door. The lock clicked.

Reaching forward, Remus pushed the door open. As moody had predicted, there were two sets of guards, and at once, Remus and Peter started firing spells, along with the other two.

"Come on," Moody snarled, gesturing to Sirius and James, "Go ahead!"

Sirius and James snuck ahead, wands drawn, eye scanning quickly for the first sign of movement. Suddenly, seven Death Eaters descended on them, and they drew their wands, battling off the fierce duelers. Moody and the others joined them shortly, and James took his chance to look around for Lily. There was a gateway off to the side, and, ducking a spell, he sprinted towards it.

Inside, sprawled on the floor, was Lily Evans.

"Oi!" James spun around quickly to see a hooded figure point towards him, and the rest of them turned to face him, pointing their wands at him.

"Move Potter!" Moody growled, "We'll handle this," he said, taking out three Death Eaters. The others were soon to join in dueling with them, and James took his opportunity to put a shield charm on the entrance and sprinted to Lily's body, sprawled on the floor. He fell down next to her, brushing her hair back from her face.

"Lil, Lily, Lil," he said urgently, shaking her gently, "Lily wake up!" he said. Lily's eyelid fluttered and her eyes flew open, bleary.

"J-James?" she choked out in a raspy voice, and James smiled, a tear falling down his cheek.

"I'm here," he whispered.

"W-what are you doing here?" she managed out. James could hear the strain her voice was under, and shook his head.

"We're saving you," he said quietly, "Let's go," he said, and saw her whimper.

"I can't move," she said, her eyes filling with tears.

"It's okay," James whispered, "I've got you," he said, settling his arms under her shoulders and under knees respectively, standing up.

"It hurts," she whimpered, and James nodded.

"I know baby, I know," he said, "Moody!" he yelled. Moody turned around, and James nodded once, before turning on the spot, taking Lily away from the horrible place.

They landed at the Order Headquarters, and not a minute later, the rest of the recue team surrounded them.

"Well that went well," Sirius said, smiling down at Lily.

"Potter, get her to St. Mungos," Moody instructed, "The rest of you, come with me, we have to report to Dumbledore," he said. Sirius, Remus and Peter dropped kisses onto Lily's forehead and waved to James, their faces the epitome of relief, before following Moody out of the Headquarters.

"Ready?" James asked Lily, who groaned. Taking that as a yes, he turned on the spot once more, landing up in St. Mungos hospital.

"Don't leave me," Lily whispered, as he followed the Healers orders and placed her gently on a bed.

"Never," James said, kissing her forehead, and holding her hand firmly in his as the Healer walked over

* * *

"You're telling me, you let the Mudblood escape?" Voldemorts high cold voice rang, the fury laced in with the calm voice.

"We're sorry, my Lord," Rodulphus Lestrange said, and Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"I run off to complete an errand and I come back, to _this_?" Voldemort hissed, and the Death Eaters looked down at the floor shamefacedly.

"My Lord, I-"

"_Crucio!_"

* * *

"James?"

James' head shot up from where it had been resting on Lily's bed, and looked up at her face to see her eyes, miraculously, open.

"Lil," he breathed, leaning up quickly to press his lips to her softly, "You're okay," he whispered, and she nodded, eyes watering.

"I'm okay," she choked.

"Looks like you're gong to be here for a few days," James whispered, "your injuries were…severe," he managed, and Lily nodded.

"I know."

"How could you be so careless Lil?" James asked, eyes burning, "How many times have I told you to never walk home?" he asked, and Lily nodded, a tear seeping out of the corner of her eye.

"You were right," she whispered, "I'm sorry," she said, and he snorted.

"You should be sorry," he said, and she looked at him, eyes wide, "What would I have done if something had happened to you?" he asked, and Lily sniffed, "What would I do without you, Lil?"

"I'm sorry," she repeated, her body shaking with a sob, "I just wanted to walk home one day, and then I was tortured for a week for it," she whispered, and James put his arms around her as she continued to cry, "I don't ever want to go through something like that again," she whispered, and James stroked her hair.

"You'll never have to," he said quietly, kissing her head, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you from now on," he said, and Lily wiped her eyes

"You promise?" she asked, looking up at James, who smiled down at her.

"I promise."

* * *

"Time to leave?" Lily asked, as they stood up at The Leaky two months later.

"Yes," he said, and she nodded, "What are we going to do?" James asked, and Lily smirked.

"It's another Marauder bonding day, isn't it?" she asked, and James snorted.

"Yes, it is," he said, and Lily nodded, biting her lip, "I'll drop you home first," he said, sensing her distress, and Lily smiled up at him.

"Thank you," she whispered, leaning against his side.

And off the two went, hands threaded together, walking down the familiar lanes of Muggle London.

* * *

THE END.

* * *

**Hey guys! So that was a rather random and plotless adventure, but I've had the idea in my head for a long time, and just had to get it up before it at me alive. Hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE (: and keep your eyes tuned for another TMATSS update or maybe even another oneshot. **


End file.
